


Lock the Door

by KronicStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Burglary, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Paranoia, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KronicStrider/pseuds/KronicStrider
Summary: Dave forgets to lock the door the one time he really needs to.





	Lock the Door

Dave Strider was sprawled out on the couch, purposely making sure his boyfriend could not sit down at any cost. 

"Dave Strider, you move your legs _right fucking now_ or i'll see to you never sitting on this couch again. " Karkat wanted to sit down, obviously, but he was being blocked by this little shitnugget. 

"Chill. It's just a couch." Dave made it look like he was looking at the TV by using his shades.

"I will sit on you, you shitguzzling, lusus-pailing piece of face-fuckery!" 

Dave visibly looked at him and rose an eyebrow.  
"Are you sure about that, Vantas?" He only called him 'Vantas' if he was challenging him.

So of course, Karkat tried to sit on him. They were wrestling and Karkat tried to sit his ~~plush rump~~ ass down on the stiff cushion of the shitty couch they shared. Dave was persistant in making sure this did not happen by keeping his legs tightly tucked under the troll at all times.

While they were wrestling, now with added laughter, they didn't hear the news anchor declaring the murder of a citizen in their town. They didn't hear the advice to keep their doors locked, nor the advice to keep their eyes peeled for anyone looking suspicious.

They didn't hear one word.

Later on, after the sun had gone down, Karkat was asking Dave if he had shut the windows and locked the doors. He was always worried about people breaking in and stealing their possessions. Dave said yes, even though he had not. At all. Dave knew Karkat was worried about that sort of thing, but he didn't care that much. Nothing would happen.

So of course, they went to their shared room, without a care in the world. They got into bed, and fell asleep. Dave enjoyed watching Karkat fall alseep, and hearing the difference between his normal breathing and his rough snoring. Karkat always feel asleep first, since Dave had been an insomniac for a majority of his life, due to his avid fear of the puppets he was sure roamed the house at night.

After a while, Dave drifted off to sleep as well. As his breath shallowed, Karkat was having a dream of murderous clowns and blind girls. His old friends. Dave didn't dream much, himself. If he did, it was usually a nightmare. Whether it was the lifeless eyes of a soft toy, or the memories of his life flashing before his eyes, it didn't matter now. Tonight was just another night of darkness.

Until about 3 a.m.

Dave woke to the sound of the front door opening. He knew the sound, as the door would scrape against the floor. He heard silence for a minute.  
Maybe it was just his imagination.  
No, there it was again, the sound of footsteps that any person who didn't live with his bro wouldn't notice. 

He knew now. Someone had broken into his house. He didn't lock the door, so the intruder had an easy way in. He got up slowly, to not wake his sleeping boyfriend. He got to the bedroom door, but accidentally stepped on the creaky floorboard he had been meaning to fix.

"Dave?" The tired voice of his boyfriend was sharp against the dull sound of silence.  
"I'm just getting water. Go back to sleep." 

"Okay." He made sure he heard Karkat's snores before he opened the door and left the room. He peered over the balcony to downstairs and didn't see anyone, or anything. He quickly, but quietly, made his way down the stairs leading to their loungeroom and kitchen. Dave looked over into the kitchen. Nothing. He walked into the dark room where the only light source was from the moon. It was quiet. 

That was, until he heard slight movement behind him. He spun around, like he had learned to do with bro, only to get jumped by a large figure.

He struggled under the harsh weight of the intruder, using any method he could to escape from the tight grip he was held in. He kept quiet, so he wouldnt wake up Karkat, but it was becoming diificult as he choked and wheezed as the person, obviously a man by the sound of his grunts, tried to pull his head back to lay down the final blow.

By some sort of miracle, Dave managed to jab this man in the throat to buy himself a moment in which he could escape. He heard a startled and pained grunt behind him, validating his attack. As they both flailed, Dave pushed the man away and bolted up the stairs, sweaty hands slipping against the railing.

He slowed as he reached the top, still cautious as to not awaken his sleeping boyfriend. He took heavy breaths, trying to calm down to think of a solution.

Unfortunately, this made him unable to hear something approaching him from behind.

At the last moment, Dave turned, only to see nothing but a metal cricket bat flash into his vision.

_CRACK_

 

Karkat abruptly woke as the sound of a hard collision reached his ears. He was startled, and also scared for his life. He pulled himself out of bed, slowly padded across the floor to open the door.

"Dave...?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3, and constructive criticism is valued!


End file.
